greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
"Mc" Labeling
McLabelling is the trend of Grey's Anatomy where one adds "Mc" to words or sentences. Most commonly used are McDreamy and McSteamy. Season 1 *'McBurney:' The first of the trend used by another intern to describe the patient that George is performing on. (McBurney's Point is, however, an established medical term.) (A Hard Day's Night) *'McDreamy' - The nickname given to Derek Shepherd by Cristina Yang. (The First Cut is the Deepest) Season 2 * McMarried - Used by George O'Malley to describe Derek Shepherd's marital status. (Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head) * McWhat - said by Izzie after she found out that Derek was married. (Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head) * McBastard - a reference to Derek after Meredith found out that he was married (Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head) *'McSteamy' The name used by Tyler Christian when meaning to say McDreamy.'' (Into You Like a Train)'' * McDouchey - Cristina describing Derek Shepherd for not allowing her to scrub in on his surgery.'' (Tell Me Sweet Little Lies) '' * McDog - The dog shared by Derek and Meredith named Doc. (It's the End of the World) * McLife - the term used by Meredith to describe Addison Montgomery-Shepherd's influence over her life. Addison has Derek and now her dog. (It's the End of the World) * McSexy - a suggestion for a nickname for Mark Sloan when he first arrived to Seattle Grace. (Yesterday) * McYummy - another suggestion for a nickname for Mark Sloan. (Yesterday) *'McSteamy' - the nickname that Izzie, Meredith and Cristina agreed for Mark Sloan. (Yesterday) *'McVomit' - the term for George's disgust of the new nickname for Mark Sloan.(Yesterday) *'McHot' - used by Alex Karev to describe Addison Montgomery-Shepherd.(Yesterday) *'McYeah' - George's assertion with the term used to describe Addison. (Yesterday) *'McDreamy' - In this case, Izzy uses this nickname to describe George being the centre of Callie's attraction. (Name of the Game) *'McVet' - given to veterinarian Finn Dandridge. (Blues for Sister Someone) Season 3 *'McGuilty' - what Cristina calls Derek following his extramarital sex with Meredith at the prom that is being hosted in the hospital. (Time Has Come Today) *'McBaby' - what Cristina calls Meredith’s suspected pregnancy. (What I Am) *'McNasty' - George describing what Derek had allegedly done with the woman in his trailer. Unbeknownst to them, the woman was Derek's sister, Nancy. (Let the Angels Commit) *'McHottie' - George's term for Derek's sister, Nancy. (Let the Angels Commit) *'McBastard' - George labelling Derek, assuming that he was having sexual intercourse with the woman in his trailer.(Let the Angels Commit) *'McBitchy' - Izzie refers to Derek’s sister, Nancy, after she insinuates that Meredith is the reason for the Shepherds’ divorce. (Let the Angels Commit) *'McFrickin' Code of Silence!' Callie describing when she claimed Meredith's panties off the wall (From a Whisper to a Scream) *'McSex' - Callie’s reference to catching Meredith and Derek having sex at the prom.(From a Whisper to a Scream) *'McLove Life' - Cristina's reference to Meredith's relationships (Drowning on Dry Land) *'McCrap' - Cristina describing Meredith's problems.(Drowning on Dry Land) Season 4 *'McDreamied' Cristina describing what Derek and Meredith do in elevator (The Heart of the Matter) *'McDreamy' The name used by Norman when meaning to say McSteamy (The Heart of the Matter) *'McSleazy '''Another name used by Norman when meaning to say McSteamy (The Heart of the Matter) *'McHardcore''' The nickname given to Erica Hahn in Season 4. *'McRebound' The nickname given to Rose by Addison after learning of Derek's new girlfriend. (Piece of My Heart) Season 6 *'McAss' - Meredith calls Derek McAss, because she is mad at him. (I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked) Notes *George was Callie's McDreamy. *The first time we heard McSteamy was from Tyler Christian when he passed on a message from Joe to Meredith that Derek was looking for her (mixing up dreamy with steamy). See also *Seriously *Its a beautifull night to save lives *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tSod26xIEk&feature=related Category:Grey's Anatomy